


Having fun tonight

by PsychoKillerWolf



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BL, Bar, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Ruki (the GazettE), Choking, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, I Don't Even Know, J-ROCK Band, Jealousy, Kink Discovery, LOOK AT ALL THOSE CHICKENS (tags), Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Kink, Obedience, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Ruki is a whore and he knows it, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Teasing, Top Uruha (the GazettE), Uruha turned Urudad, Verbal Humiliation, Visual Kei, Wall Sex, What Have I Done, Yaoi, degrading, please call the smut police or sth, somebody stop me from tagging, the GazettE - Freeform, uruha x ruki, uruki - Freeform, vkei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoKillerWolf/pseuds/PsychoKillerWolf
Summary: If fics were potatoes this would definitelly be one. (What the title sais)ORAfter flirting with some stranger at the bar, Ruki discovers a different side of Uruha, and himself





	Having fun tonight

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write this really cool scenario I was working on...but ended up with this X'D  
> Bear with me  
> (But if you like smut you'll probably enjoy this)

Everything happened so fast Ruki didn't quite know how he got there. All he knew was it felt _good_. His body flashed against the cold tiles of the bathroom, pressed hard but not painfully. His head to the side, hands firmly pinned above his head as a wonderful feeling of teeth sank into the back of his neck, forcing a harsh moan out of his throat. To the blonde's dissapontment, the mouth left his neck only to hover above his right ear, hot breath sending shivers down his spine, followed by a low groan.

 

"Someone had a little too much fun tonight hmm?" A voice came to his ear as a dangerous whisper, making the man's knees weaker than they already were.

 

"Uru- aah" He started but was cut off by his own moan as he felt the other's knee between his legs, pressing onto his lower area. He swallowed hard. Trying to argue was useless as he indeed had been busy in all the wrong ways. He'd always tell Uruha how he never paid attention to his surroundings, how he always drunk too much and get oblivious to people hitting on him and yet tonight, Ruki was doing just that.

 

"I... I didn't do anything" He tried but his boyfriend was having none of that. One strong arm pinning the smaller's hands on the wall as the other moved under his shirt, the smooth flesh flinching slightly at the touch.

 

"Don't even try with your excuses!" Uruha growled. "You let that man flirt with you, even touch you!" His fingers pinched the blonde's nipple as to make his point more clear and couldn't help but smirk as it made the other moan sharply. He let his teeth nibble at Ruki's sensitive earlobe. "And when I got there, you only made your gestures more intense with a proud smile of victory." Another hard pinch followed by more moans as his fingers moved around and played with both of the vocalist's sensitive bulbs.

 

"You wanted to make me jealous didn't you my little attention whore~?" Uruha purred against his ear. Ruki inhaled slowly, the other's words immediately traveling to his member, sending electric vibes all over his body. He knew the taller could tell. He could feel the smirk growing on Uruha's face who'd come to learn how to read Ruki's body language as well as his mind when he was horny. Thank heaven this was the staff bathroom so nobody got to hear or interrupt them.

 

"Aww, does my baby like it when I call him a whore~?" The taller teased, pushing his knee harder against his boyfriend's throbbing parts. Ruki bit his bottom lip hard in order to suppress another moan before he looked suggestively at Uruha with the corner of his eye. 

 

"I like it when you call me _your_ whore." The vocalist grinned only for the other to surprise him as he was suddenly turned around and facing the taller man who immediately pushed himself against him, his strong hand embracing the blonde's neck into a firm grip. 

 

"Damn right my whore! Only mine. And you're not to let any dirty scums come even a meter close to you!" The guitarist growled as his hand tightened around the shorter man's neck, causing Ruki to let out sounds between moaning and attempting to breathe. He did his best to nod.

 

"I....understand... 'm sorry" The blonde managed to whisper, his eyes darkening with lust as red lips parted slightly as if trying to breathe.

Uruha licked his own lips at the beautiful view, releasing the shorter's neck but launching forward, claiming his lips before Ruki even got a chance to breathe. The vocalist followed along, letting himself melt into a sloppy kiss. It's not like he had much of a choice anyway. As his his arms moved to wrap around Uruha's hair though, the kiss broke and his wrists were once again pinned on the wall above his head, the vocalist barely managing to touch the green ends of the taller's straight hair. He looked up at the guitarist with a pleading look on his eyes as he was panting to restore the needed air.

 

"I get to decide where and when you touch." Uruha stated after shaking his head, the devilish smirk never leaving his fleshy lips.

 

"Uruha please..." Ruki started. The taller raising an eyebrow as he leaned forward using his free arm to once again invade the blonde's shirt. 

 

"Hmm? Is there something I can do for you~?" He teased, letting his hand roam all over the smooth skin that was now burning, making Ruki's member painfully hard.

 

"P-please.... touch me."

 

Uruha faked a confused look. "Oh but baby, I already _am_ touching you" he said smoothly as his caresses grew more intense, making the other practically trembling beneath him. "Can't you tell?" The man chuckled darkly "I'm afraid you'll have to be more...specific."

 

Ruki breathed heavily. "C-come on Uruha...anywhere you want just tou-aaah"  The vocalist gasped loudly, as his lover's hand swiftly slid into his pants and squeezed the hardness. His amber eyes glimmering with lust, his voice deep and utterly arousing to the blonde.

 

"Tell me slut!" He ordered as he tightened his grip around the other. "Fuckin' beg for it." As soon as he finished his sentence, Uruha could feel Ruki getting even more hard in his hand by just his words. _'Adorable'_ He thought. Though at the same time pretty fucked up.. not that he was going to complain. After all, it's all those mixed different perks that make Ruki so special, and so hard to resist.

 

The vocalist found himself unable to stand the torture anymore. Curse Uruha for managing to drive him crazy every single time with seemingly minimum attempts. Screw everything, he needed him right now unless he wanted to fuckin' to explode.

 

"Fuck... I need you! Claim me Uruha.." He desperately tried to thrust into the gutarist's palm. "Fuck me ..please.."

 

Uruha grinned. More than pleased with the other's obedience and excitement. Damn he was doing things to him. Without further wait, the taller released his grip on Ruki (from both hands) to pick him up. The blonde immediately wrapping his legs around his boyfriend's slim waist and started grinding against him only to be stopped. _Again._

 

The guitarist groaned at the feeling as he pushed the other hard against the wall, forcing some distance between the two without letting him down. Quickly he shoved his fingers inside Ruki's mouth. "Fuckin' do that again and I'll keep you like this until the bar is closed. Do I make myself clear?" He warned lowly, as a dead serious glare filled his eyes.

 

The vocalist gulped and nodded, glad that the other's digits were preventing him from once again moaning due to...well, everything.

 

"Now, stay completely still for me." Uruha instructed, removing his fingers from his lover's mouth only to insert them into a tighter, more sensitive place.. The blonde gasping loudly at the delightful pain. Wrapping his legs tighter around the other and burrying his face in his neck as he breathed heavily. His whole body trembling from the pleasure he was receiving, yet unable to move back to Uruha's mercilessly teasing actions.

 

"Uru it's fine..." He panted. "I can handle it just... Get on with it" Ruki pleaded, initiating for the taller to stop preparing him and start doing more.

 

"There there" Uruha hushed him. "I wouldn't want to hurt you baby, ruining your is enough~" He purred, rubbing his fingers against the shorter's walls. Knowing too well how much he was torturing him. And admittedly, he was amused at how he still managed to handle all this without moving. 

 

"My my, you're doing so well darling, such a good and obedient slut you are for me." The guitarist whispered to the smaller man's ear, using his support-hand to grab a handful of Ruki's are, squeezing it and making the other squirm in anticipation.

 

"P-please" He breathed. Ubable to say or even think of anything else to get what he wanted. Finally, Uruha pulled his fingers out of the other who smiled knowing the emptiness would be filled soon. The blonde looked at his boyfriend, khaki lenced eyes staring at dark amber. The taller's smirk grew as he lowered his pants, his own erection now free and pressed against Ruki's entrance. He moved his head to the side with a questionable look.

 

"Uruha!" Ruki whined. His heart rushing, his whole body trembling from resisting his own needs. He was losing his mind from forcing himself to keep still when he was fully hard and teased to death for so long. And with his boyfriend's length pressed against him he was sure he wouldn't be able to handle it this time. His half closed eyes staring painfully at the other who pressed their bodies closer, squeezing the blonde's freshly cheeks, gaining more breathless moans yet not giving the other the pleasure of entering.

 

"Tell me what do you want me to do to you love~ I want to hear you begging."

 

"I need you... Need you to fuck my brains out! Show me what happens when I let others near me! Please Uruha.."

 

The other man groaned as he trusted in, wasting no time as he started moving hard backgroundand fast making the other practically choke on gasps followed by long moans and heavy breaths from both parts.

 

"ah more!" Ruki panted as he desperately moved in sync with the taller who thrusted harder every time he went in.

 

"You're mine!" Uruha groaned before hitting the other's prostate, making the blonde practically yell and clench tightly at the back of his shirt. 

Realizing his success, the guitarist stopped moving, the look on the shorter's face so priceless at that moment that if not for the situation he'd definitely to take a picture of it. "Who do you belong to?" Uruha eyed him dangerously as if saying _'How much do you want that satisfaction?'_

 

And the message was more than clear to Ruki "You!" he answered, not even letting a second pass, "I'm yours Uruha, your needy slut!" He admited out loud and the words were not far from true, considering his actions, and how desperate he was for attention, for dominance. "Please... Ruin me please" and he was greatly rewarded, for he could barely finish his sentence as the guitarist thrusted back inside and started abusing the sensitive spot in the best way possible. Having Ruki nearly forgetting how to breathe from the dizzing stimulation, mouth agape and tears escaping his eyes.

"That's right" Uruha growled "Dont you ever forget who owns you, body and mind."

 

"Aah...I w-won't." The blonde moaned out hard, desperately. It was true, the other _did_ own him. He knew him so well in every way, the vocalist didn't even need to ask for what he wanted when Uruha leaned in to capture his lips once again before pulling back with a smile as he read the shorter's mind

 

"That's my good little slut. Come for me baby."

The man softly comanded and Ruki did as told, coming painfully hard, screaming his boyfriend's name. If his brain was not a blur he'd be thankfull for the loud music outside that prevented them from being exposed but at that point in time, he couldn't give a signle fuck as he threw his head back, his release coming to an end. Uruha followed soon after and pulled out of the exhausted blonde, joining him as they both sat on the floor to catch their breaths. 

 

The vocalist panted heavily, back against the wall, his hair a mess and his face was glowing from drops of sweat here and there. His legs still trembling and sticky from sweat and the guitarist's fluid that was dripping from his hole. Such an inviting sight really, Uruha would definitelly go for a second round right then and there if he wasn't completely exhausted. He was not in any better position than the blonde but decided to collect the tiny amount of strength he had left and get up. Using water from the sink and thin paper, he helped the other clean up the glanced at himself, noticing the huge amount of...mess.

 

"Look what you did" Uruha chuckled as he removed the stained shirt, Ruki giving him an _'I regret nothing'_ look. Thankfully he was wearing a sleeveless tank underneath the shirt so he didn't have to appear half naked among the crowd and all the way out to where he'd parked his car. Once finished, he offered to help his boyfriend up who of course refused and preferred to spend the next minute getting up with a pained expression across his face. Uruha couldn't help but chuckle.

 

"Shut up asshole." Ruki complained "this is your fault-"

 

"You didn't seem to mind though." He was cut off by Uruha's words of truth and a blush spread across his (already flushed from the previous events) cheeks.

 

"Didn't know you were on the kinky side though" Uruha continued. "That's interesting."

 

Ruki smirked. "I did."

 

"Clearly." The taller replied, earning a light smack on the head by his pouty boyfriend as they both made their way out of the bathroom and torwards the exit.

 

"You know, I really liked your roughness today." The blonde smirked. "Perhaps I should make you jealous more often~"

 

Uruha frowned, not finding that funny at all. "If you want that kind of treatment more often you just have to let me know.." With such an adorable face it was hard to imagine the guitarist's dark and lustfull side from barely ten minutes ago.

 

Ruki smiled gently, rising to the tips of his toes and planting a kiss on the other's cheek. "I know." He said before he gently smiled turned into a playful smirk. "And trust me, I will let you know very soon."

 

"Oh I'm sure you will.. Honestly though, tonight's...experience was not all that extreme" Uruha responded, his lowered face now replaced by a cocky grin.

 

"Really? Then tell me green man, what do you consider more _'extreme'_  ?"

 

Pause. The taller of the two let a few seconds pass before he glanced down at his boyfriend. His eyes making a quick travel up and down the smaller man's body and his smirk could only be described as pure evil as he lowered himself to Ruki's ear, whispering in the deep and irresistible to the blonde tone from before:

 

"Trust me you'll find out once we get home."

 

Ruki was not sure if what he felt was fear or excitement but he was definitelly up for whatever was to follow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was it. Not a masterpiece but I guess it's fun way to spend your time if you want to read some Gazsex.  
> Prompts and ideas are most welcome. (So are comments ^^")


End file.
